


a time of suffering for tobe

by hoedeyoshi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ????????, Crack, Crack Fic, Don't Read This, Gen, i should be asleep, kinkshaming, more things that should never be shared with the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoedeyoshi/pseuds/hoedeyoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kageyama has 99 problems and a small ween is one</p>
            </blockquote>





	a time of suffering for tobe

**Author's Note:**

> if you expect to find anything other than shitty crack fics that nobody needs here then you,' my friend, are sorely mistaken

K so .. there's kageyama,, he's in his bedroom or something idk it doesn't really matter nvm he's in the gym  
what gym ?? who gives a shit honestly  
so anyway everyone already left and kageyama just was kind of stayed there because why not right and he had some business to take care of ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)   
not in the way you think I swear I swear nobody else is here and he's not just gonna like jack off in the gym he can do that at home kageyama what the fuck whywould you even consider that? smh

so anyway he is all alone in middle of the court at volleyball school. classic kag. he looks around a few times then he takes off his shorts and he's probably wearing boxers with memes on them or something I'm sorry I have a headache   
he takes of the boxers he is now only wearing his jersey and shoes which have Velcro  
he squats down  
he shits out an volleyball  
why this  
he just shat a volleyball what am I doing  
he looks around and thinks "... forgive me lord ..... I can't believe I had a volleyball in my toosh "   
he can't believe this. How did he not realize after all this time ?

There are gentle tears running down his face because a fucking volleyball was just excreted from his asshole. the round leather ball now sits on the floor, a little damp and kinda deflated. kageyama should probably see a doctor.

just then guess ?? Who????? the door to the gym creeks opn  
FUKC yells kag becaus no pant is on him. he has a small ween. but it doesn't matter what matters is how u use it not size , he usually says. this is something someone with a small ween would say. nobody can know of kags small ween. 

kayagame is now sobbing. Somebody is walking in What if it's tanaka? tobe knows tamale would laugH at his small donger and call him a filthy volleyball fucker. tanaka is a kinkshamer and a bully and fucking bald. z

kagey turn, stil squatung,. It's oikawa. 

"Oikawa San ,,,,,,, what are you doing here" he says. , co covering peniss with he hand. 

 

Oikawa says nothing. instead, he looked to the ground, then to tobio , then to his peen l, then to the volleyball. 

 

a second bolleyvall has now ,,.. Been shat

**Author's Note:**

> please kick my ass


End file.
